Quirk
by Kennedy Leigh Morgan
Summary: Prequel to Wicked. It explains how Elphaba's wierd quirk, the one she tries to supress or hide, manifests itself.
1. Witchy Woman

**Quirk**

This is the story that explains what Elphaba meant when she said (well sang) _This weird quirk I've tried to supress or hide. . ._ It's a prequel to the musical that details some of Elphaba's childhood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, though it pains me so. No copyright infringements are intended, and I'm not just saying that as a pre-emptive strike against litigation. No wait, yes actually I am. 8)

Enjoy!

Witchy Woman

_Raven hair, ruby lips_

_Sparks fly from her fingertips_

She was only one, well, nearly two. Not that anyone particularly cared, children like her were only noticed for their odd outward appearance.

She was odder than most. She wasn't sick, like a few of the squirts around Nest Hardings. And she hadn't been hurt in an accident and left maimed, like little Pyke Hedsryn who lived off Dreary Lane. No this little girl was simply. . . well . . . green. And though she was the governor's daughter and should have been treated like royalty, as was the tradition in Munchkinland, people were wary of her. She was different, and the only differences Munchkins readily accepted were ones of height.

It wasn't just her skin that fascinated people though, as if that wasn't enough. No, to top it off she was intelligent. Fantastically so. When she looked at you, you felt as if you were being inspected by Lurline herself. Her hazel eyes held no contempt, but were filled with outlandish wisdom. As if the only reason she didn't speak was because she hadn't forgotten her knowledge of the _before_ yet, and Lurline didn't want any of her secrets revealed.

Of course, no one would dare tell her father that. He was so firmly embedded in his Unionism that if he learned his little green girl had been compared to Lurline he'd probably have died on the spot, joined his wife in an early grave.

Which was actually why there was a crowd of people at the Unionist chapel that day. And why anyone was able to really see Elphaba at all. They'd gathered to mourn the passing of their dear first-lady. Normally Frex didn't allow his daughter to be out on display much, but she couldn't very well be absent from her own mother's funeral could she? It was bad enough that they couldn't bring the other daughter, the new baby.

Naturally people whispered and talked. Some dared wonder if Frex had had his wife killed. She hadn't been the most -loyal- of wives. And rumors of her escapades blazed through the grapevine like wildfire. Though no one dared question the first family of Munchkinland on the matter directly -or challenge it- it wasn't exactly wonderful for the Governor's reputation.

Others, who had known poor Melena, were less vindictive and instead wondered what would happen to her two girls. While the Thropp toddler certainly wasn't popular among the daycare, most felt at least some sympathy for the poor child who'd been left without a mother. And more for the new baby, who'd been born with some problem or another, because she'd never know her mother at all.

So the little people sat in on the funeral, some genuinely mournful, others there out of duty, but all entranced by the legacy Melena had left behind: her daughter. Her utterly _green_ daughter.

Currently the child was sitting in the lap of an old biddy, who'd been Melena's own Nanny before being charged with caring for her daughter. She was dressed in a gauzy white shirt with matching pants that didn't quite go to her ankles. Both fit her loosely and contrasted magnificently with her dark hair and green skin. She was quite cute to be honest, and as her people looked at her they found themselves falling in love. Once they began to get over their shock at her oddness, they found her enchanting.

Some caught her spellbinding eyes, and offered smiles, to which the girl would shyly turn her lips upward.

Unfortunately the smiles wouldn't last long. For as the bumbling preacher finally shut up to allow Frexspar to deliver the final eulogy, someone in the audience had to make some catty remark under their breath. Little Elphaba's eyes narrowed, the light that had twinkled there before burst into angry flames as she zeroed in on the mean creature who'd made the comment. Though many in the assembly hadn't even heard it, all would later swear that the eighteen-month-old had. And even more preposterously they would also claim she'd understood the awful words.

Within the next moment the fire in Elphaba's eyes spread. Sparks flew at the spiteful woman's feet and moments later her dress burst into flame. Those around her leapt to put it out in a panicked rush. While Elphaba looked on with what would have been satisfaction and awe if her face had been more mature.

"Horrors," the child whispered, so low only her Nanny could hear.

Fortunately no one was hurt, and the funeral was cut short. Only the closest to the family stayed at the burial.

Life would never be the same for the little girl. The rumor mill worked overtime, generated tales of how the child had hexed the gossip. Exaggeration stretched the story wildly out of proportion, until everyone was fearful of the governor's small daughter and mothers vowed to never allow their children near the green girl.

The next day, the storms started. Horrible storms, with thunder and lightning and twisters unlike any Oz had ever seen before. There was trouble afoot, terrible things happening in Oz. Dark days loomed on the horizon. Those same mothers pulled their children inside, afraid of the storms that raged beyond the

Soon though news from the Emerald City brought hope to the people in Munchkinland. News of a new, wonderful leader. And when the storms finally stopped the mothers allowed their children outside once more.

They wouldn't see much of the Thropp girl, who wasn't allowed to venture outside. They liked it that way. But sometimes the children would see her at the window of the Governor's mansion. She would watch them play for hours, tangled, half-hidden in the curtains. Wondering why she couldn't go outside with them until Nanny found her and pulled her back into the nursery.

Well there's the first chapter for ya, I apologize for the lack of action and the excessive description. I promise there will be more actual character interaction in the next chapter but I had to set up for it. I hope you liked it, please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Last Farewell

Last Farewell

_This is our last farewell_

_This is our final goodbye_

She was sitting in the back corner, the one where the light wasn't quite as bright. It made reading a little harder, but it made it a lot harder for the others to stare. She didn't raise her hand to answer anymore either, though she liked Mr. Plott alright. Raising her hand gave the other kids permission to turn around and look, and only gave them more names for her. Like_ teacher's pet _to go with _lettuce face_.

Currently everyone but she was working on the history test. Even the second and third smartest in the class were having trouble with it. But she'd finished about ten minutes ago.

This class was far too easy for her. She knew it, even at the ripe old age of seven. Mr. Plott the teacher knew it, so did the rest of the school board. She could have given the children two grades ahead of her a run for their money, and she would have enjoyed school more if she was learning with them. But her father refused to hear of it. He didn't want her finishing school too far ahead of Nessa, that would just create problems should Nessa want to attend college.

So now she sat watching the others take their test. Many of them had awkward expressions on their faces, a few were chewing on pencils and all of them were nervously watching the clock. Though they still had almost an hour to finish.

Mr. Plott was grading papers at his own desk. His face was serious as he tried to make out the less than legible writing much of the work had been done in. Elphaba looked at her own handwriting, she liked it. It wasn't cursive, like Mr. Plott sometimes wrote in, they wouldn't do that till next year. But it was neat, curly and suited her just fine.

She stopped watching her classmates after a while and pulled out a book. She was nearly finished with it to begin with however, and finished with in thirty minutes of starting. Which left her nothing to do but, well, space out.

She let her mind wander, dreaming of the future when she could leave this awful place, leave her father's house. She wanted to go to the Emerald City, maybe she'd work for the Wizard. She was interested in politics, maybe she could be the advisor to the Wizard of Oz. He wouldn't treat her like the people here, he wouldn't fixate on her greenness. He was much to wise and wonderful to do that. Besides, the Emerald City was green anyway, she'd fit right it.

A long while later, someone tapped her shoulder. It was Bry Holmes, he was the youngest of the group, and the dirtiest, he hated water almost as much as she did. Unlike her though, he wasn't forced to bathe more than once a week. Which was his reason for sitting in the back. He didn't talk to her very often, but when he did it was usually to make a joke. So she didn't give him more than half of her attention.

"Check it out," he said, nodding toward the front board.

She looked ahead and her jaw almost dropped clear off her face. The eraser and the chalk were _dancing._ Plain as day, if they'd had arms and legs one could have easily seen they were doing the Winkie Waltz, the latest craze from the land of the trade. She'd been imagining just that only a few seconds ago.

Unfortunately the sight startled the other half of Elphaba's mind focused and the writing tools dropped to the floor. Earning a glance from Mr. Plott, who got up to retrieve them, muttering something about ghosts.

"Darn, but that was cool," Bry hissed. Though bright he hadn't seemed to link the rumors about her mysterious powers to what had just happened. "What do you think that was? Mr. P's always going on about how the school is haunted. Do you suppose he's right?"

Elphaba just shrugged and buried her nose back in her book, trying to hide within the pages. Luckily no one else had noticed, no one but Bry had been finished with their test yet. She set down her book once more and doodled, trying anything to keep her mind from wandering again. She couldn't believe she'd let her power get away with her again. She'd been beaten within an inch of her life the last time, and that had only been at the dinner table in front of Father, Nessa and Nanny. She couldn't imagine what would have happened had anyone from school seen her.

W I C K E D

Later when the test was finished the class went out to recess. Elphaba stopped at the library to get a new book before heading out to her usual haunt: a willow tree not too far from the building. She could climb up into it and not be seen again until the bell rang and they had to go back in.

She almost made it. But the stop had given the class bully and his gang just enough time to get out the doors first and they were waiting for her when she came through.

"Hey bookworm, you'll turn green as an inch worm if you don't quit readin' so much!"

"Too late for that!" They taunted.

"Hey lettuce face are you seasick? You look a little green about the gills!"

She glared at them, she went through this on a regular basis and was sick of answering.

"Have you always been green?" One of stupider boys asked when he couldn't think of anything else.

"Of course she hasn't, her parents made her eat grass when she was little. I told you vegetables weren't good for you."

Elphaba walked on, she didn't head towards the tree, that would've have just given them a clue as to where to look for her next time. They followed her snickering all the way.

"Hey Your Greenness, I heard your mom saw you and died of fright." The biggest bully's head honcho gibed, setting his partner up for the punch line. Elphaba's temper flared, and the _spot_ in the back of her mind blazed with anger. She could feel her power course through her clear to the tips of her fingers. She desperately tried to suppress it.

'They're not worth it,' she told herself.

"No you moron, she saw her and got scared half to death," The leader continued. "When her sister showed up she got scared the other half and cashed in."

That was it.

The next thing anyone knew the leader's hair was bright green. So was his stooge's. Elphaba turned on the rest of them, they ran away. A few's shoelaces came untied and they tripped over themselves. Next various balls that others about the playground were playing with flew from their games and pelted the boys, who screeched and cried like babies. Covering their heads and running for the doors.

Meanwhile the other two still hadn't figured out what she'd done to them. That is until they turned to each other to plan a counter attack. Both yelped and pointed. Turning on her ready to use their fists, and just mad enough to actually deck her. Elphaba ducked just in time and the two collided.

"What's going on!" Mr. Plott demanded, striding up and ripping the two boys apart, while another teacher grabbed one and the principal took Elphaba by the arm.

"She just-

"Did you see what she-

The other boys came up, each trying to put their own two coins into the story.

"Enough," the old principal said firmly. "Mrs. Vandrake you will accompany these boys to the office. Mr. Plott and Miss Elphaba you will come with me."

Elphaba walked away, her anger replaced with shame and a little fear. The school would tell her father what had happened. There would be no slinking beneath the rug on this one. She stopped long enough to pick up her book.

When they were in the office she sat down next to Mr. Plott in front of Principal Attus's desk. She waited to be berated for her lack of responsibility and rebuked for her odd quirk.

"Miss Elphaba I realize that you have not had an easy time here. And I can appreciate that," Principal Attus smiled a little self-depreciating smile. He was missing an arm himself, though still quite powerful in his own right. "However I think you've suffered enough and it is time that your father did something about it."

Elphaba looked at him imploringly, this was the first time in her life she hadn't been reprimanded for her use of her _talent_. Did he not know what she'd done?

"Elphaba I know you are a talented young lady, very talented," he said as if reading her young mind. "And it would be a shame to let that talent go to waste or to cause it to whither in these conditions. So if your father does not agree to provide a private tutor the school board will. I think he meant well sending you here."

'I doubt it,' she thought darkly.

"But enough is enough."

'Yeah well I've never belonged anywhere, my father sent me here to get rid of me and now you're sending me back.' She thought some more, it wasn't helping. In fact she was destroying her own ego. But she couldn't help it.

"Mr. Plott, maybe you ought to call Elphaba's father, get her things and return to your class?" Attus suggested.

Mr. Plott nodded to her, "It's been a pleasure." And left.

"My dear I understand what you're going through. I'm not sure you realize how much. But these gifts were given to you for a reason. One day you will help Oz see that differences are what make us strong. Until then you must be strong. Candy tart?" He asked. One dropped into her lap from nowhere.

She gasped and looked at him. His eyes twinkled, and she ventured a smile in return.

Her father had not been happy when he'd heard of the fight. Though Principal Attus had not told him about the use of her ability. He'd finally agreed to a private tutor, and accepted the one the school board agreed to provide. Elphaba hadn't realized that the school board had no resources to do that at the time, and so she didn't know that Attus would be her tutor until he started teaching her a week later.

There were benefits of course. Attus, in addition to her regular lessons, taught her how to control her ability. So at least she could squash it when she needed to to avoid getting into trouble for it.

Her father didn't know about the magic lessons. He would have thrown a fit if he had. It was bad enough she had episodes, but actually learning to intentionally use it (though she vowed she never would), was an entirely different matter.

After one lesson, nearly two years later, she and her mentor sat on the front porch of Colwen Grounds. Watching the sunset.

"I used to wish I was from the west," she said. "So I could see the edge of the sunset."

Attus smiled, his eyes dancing in the reds and purples of the fading light.

"One day you will, you'll see it then. People will look to the western sky and find you there always. You've come a long way Elle." He said softly, using his nickname for her. "Remember to celebrate yourself my dear. You can't hide who you are forever, the time will come when you will find yourself at a crossroads. You will have what is right and what people want you to do laid out before you. You need to decide now which path you'll take."

"What do you mean?" He sounded as if he was saying goodbye.

"You'll see soon enough. Too soon. Just remember who you are. Don't play by the rules of someone else's game, make your own. Head to the edge of the horizon. Defy gravity my friend. You'll get where you're going soon enough."

She didn't know what to think at that point. Wasn't sure whether he was joking or if he was looking at the future again, as his own talents sometimes allowed him to do. But she committed the words to memory, and promised him she wouldn't forget.

That was his final farewell. He retired from the world that night. But when Elphaba looked to the western sky days later, after his funeral. She could've sworn she saw him smiling again in the twilight.

"Defy gravity my friend." She whispered before heading inside.

W I C K E D

Well there ya are for chapter two. (And you thought she was talking about the wizard when she sang that:) Hope ya like it so far, please review. I'm new to this Wicked thing, ya gotta tell me how I'm doin'.


	3. Hero's Welcome

Hero's Welcome

_I will find my hero's welcome waiting, in your arms._

It was a beautiful summer day by the lake. Just like any other beautiful summer day by any other lake. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, the only clouds in the sky were just perfect for a short bit of shade, and, of course, the lake was shining and crystal blue. It was a perfect scene from any of the fairy tales Elphaba had read which dealt with summer days by the lake.

And while she certainly didn't mind the sunshine, and she loved to hear the birds sing their songs but she wasn't too fond of the lake part. It wasn't that it wasn't the most exquisite color possible, nor that it didn't look even a little bit inviting after sitting in the hot sun for so long. She just didn't care too much for water.

Actually, that was just being polite. In truth she didn't care at all for water. Which was precisely why she hadn't deigned to join Nessa in playing in it. And Nanny had insisted lugubriously that she was far too old to be playing in a lake. So Nessa had been allowed to wheel her self down the dock until she was up to her chest in the water, and then she had fun playing by herself. Currently she was trying to catch minnows, which had gotten used to her presence by now and didn't mind coming close to her or her wheelchair.

Elphaba was allowed to sit under a nearby tree, not to far from the dock, and read. As long as she kept an eye on her sister of course. Nanny, who was technically supposed to be watching both of them, was sitting ten feet from her. Snoring. Loudly.

Elphaba giggled quietly, thinking to herself that Nanny could out-trumpet and Elephant as long as she wasn't awake. She spared a glance at her little sister just to make sure she hadn't managed to sink herself, though she had no idea what she'd do if the silly girl did get in above her head. She hated water, it held no fond memories for her and had terrified her since she was a child. Nanny had made sure to tell her what a horrible disaster bathtime was. After she'd assured herself that Nessa wasn't going to drown anytime soon, she went back to her book. It was a fairytale of course, the kind her father discouraged and Attus, her old mentor, had strongly encouraged.

'It seems to me,' he would always say, 'That fiction, so called _fairytales_, reflect the best in every human being who dares hope the things they represent are true. I would hope that you read them and find in yourself the traits of the hero's in your books.'

So Elphaba had gone on reading fairytales, and Attus had convinced her father that she was only reading required classics, suitable of course, for children her age. (Though her teacher had told her more than once that her own father could use any of those fairytales.)

She read under the summer sun for hours more, read of dragons, princesses, princes, and best of all _magic._ Just because she refused to use her own talent on the subject didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't interested in it, after all.

Unfortunately she was so engrossed she forgot to check on Nessa as often as she should have. And after time, which she hadn't bothered to keep track of, she heard erratic splashing and looked up, to find her sister, at least fifteen feet farther out than she should have been.

Elphaba didn't think, didn't wonder, even for a split clock-tic about how brutally punished she would be if her father found out (as he surely would) she'd let Nessa go so far from shore.

Instead she ran to the water, barely hesitating as she reached the edge before plowing in. She couldn't swim much better than Nessa though, she knew that much. If she went out that far out to get her sister they'd both drown.

"Elphaba help me!" Nessa cried as she desperately struggled to keep her head above the unforgiving water.

Elphaba closed her eyes, bent down and lightly brushed her fingertips on the water, and _reached_. Minutes later Nessa, chair and all, was carried back to the boat ramp. Elphaba, wether by talent, luck or providence -or all three- had managed to turn the very tide that had carried Nessa out, backwards so it brought her back to shore. When the younger girl was in shallow enough water that her sister could reach her, Elphaba trudged out, grasping the wheelchair and pulled for all she was worth, the current was working against her again, but she was strong. Strong enough to pull Nessa back anyway.

They finally reached dry ground. Both soaking wet, and exhausted from the sudden ebbing of adrenaline. But both, more or less unharmed.

"Elphaba what in Oz did you . . ." Nanny gasped, as she tottered up. She looking dismayed and half asleep, and was honestly wondering if what she'd seen had been a dream.

"I let Nessa get in too deep, I'm sorry. I know I'm . . .

"Oh Nanny it was my fault. I was chasing after a minnow and got in a little deep, a current caught my chair and carried me out. Elphaba saved my life, if she hadn't been watching so well I'd be at the bottom of the lake."

It was Elphaba's turn to look dismayed. Nessa was taking the blame. Well in a slightly roundabout way. But still, spoiled Nessarose, who let her sister take the brunt of everything. Who refused to acknowledge any of her own mistakes. This same Nessa was suddenly stepping in and taking the heat off her?

Her consternation went unnoticed by Nanny however, who was already showering her with praise. She felt the aging woman's surprisingly strong arms go around her torso and practically lift her clean off her feet. And somewhere, amid the cold wetness of the remaining lake water, she felt warm tears against her neck as Nanny hugged her.

It was almost as if she was seeing herself in third person at that moment. While Nanny was perfectly affectionate with Nessarose, and had never really done anything to shun Elphaba the way Frex did, she certainly hadn't hugged her before. At least, not that Elphaba could remember. It felt good too. It was the first hug Elphaba had received, or participated in at all for that matter, since before Attus had died. And Attus had only hugged her once, after she completed a particularly complicated telepathy experiment.

Stiffly, Elphaba wrapped her arms around Nanny's waist. Not an easy feat, Nanny was no creampuff, but a comfortable one, once she let herself relax and get used to it.

The hug ended of course, as all good things do. But was none the less a significant moment for the young green girl. Though barely ten, she could count on one hand the number of hugs she remembered.

She'd often wondered whether her mother had loved her, had hugged and kissed her each night before bed, the way Frex always had with Nessa. She'd often wondered what her mother was like period. But never dared ask. And she wasn't about to start now.

Frex strode up seconds after Nanny let her go. And the old biddy explained what had happened, editing the part where Elphaba had used magic, and making sure not to leave any room for blame on Elpahba's part, since Nessa wasn't brave enough to speak up for her sister twice in a row. And Elphaba would take what she got.

After a minor scolding from Frex to Nessa, also a first. He left to return to his meeting. And Nanny gathered both girls up to return to the lodge.

"Come on you two, can't have that rescue go to waste because you caught your death of cold."

Elphaba allowed herself to be shepherded towards the lavish, log building, Nanny's guiding hand on her shoulder. But she did look back at the blue lake one last time. It hadn't even occurred to her that she'd gotten wet until just now, that she'd been waist deep in water. She shivered but briefly wondered why she feared it so. In hindsight it wasn't terrible. Cold yes, now that the sun was setting and a breeze was on. But she certainly hadn't drowned, or been carried off by a monster, or melted, or frozen, or washed away, or any of the other things she'd imagined would happen since she was tiny. Maybe one day she wouldn't mind the stuff at all. Maybe one day she'd even learn to swim.

But that didn't mean she was going to bathe in the bathtub tonight.

"I call shower!" She cried, and darted ahead to get first dibs on the shower. Which wasn't necessary since Nessa had to use the tub. But it was fun anyway. And for the first time in a long time, Elphaba felt like a normal girl just having fun at the lake with her family. Quirks and fears aside.

W I C K E D 

Woah okay, new chapter. Finally! I am truly sorry about the amount of time it took to update this thing. (For any who cared) Life happened and while it's an excuse that doesn't make it acceptable. But here we are and only one or two chapters left to go (big sigh, not sure if it's a happy one) So drop me a line and tell me what you thought so I can finish strong, eh? Thanks for reading!


	4. Do You Believe in Magic

**Do You Believe in Magic**

_**Do you believe in magic,**_

_**In a young girl's heart?**_

It was her birthday today. Slightly different from normal days, but not really unique from the other twelve she'd had previously. Except she was older of course.

She'd woken up to find a new dress and hair tie draped over the chair of her desk. Just like always. Though she'd probably never wear this dress. It was too fancy and she disliked putting herself on display any more than absolutely necessary. She preferred clothes that helped her melt into the background.

The hair tie was nice though, it was a simple black thing, but one could never have enough hair ties.

Ms. Mildred, the cook, made cake for breakfast that morning too. Lemon pound cake., her favorite. Frex and Nessa loathed the stuff, so she only made it on her birthday, and they would eat some together before her family came in for breakfast.

Other than that the whole day went on as normal. She had her lessons and Nessa had hers. Nessa had left with Nanny to go shopping and Ms. Mildred was now in the kitchen starting on dinner already. She hadn't a clue as to where Frex was. She guessed he would still be in his office working, though he'd probably come down in time for dinner.

She didn't know what to do with herself. Nanny normally didn't take Nessa out with her, so she was usually taking care of her sister at this time. And whenever she wasn't entertaining her she was reading. She didn't feel like reading at the moment though, for once. She'd finished her book last night and was ready for a break before she started another.

She walked through the halls of the house. They were empty, except for the maid she passed once. After a while she found herself out in the gardens, by the fishpond she rarely ventured close to. She liked fish about as much as she liked water, if only because they seemed to go hand in hand. But for now she found herself utterly fascinated by the movement of the little creatures. She supposed she was bored enough to watch them, having nothing better to do at the moment.

At times she wondered about her irrational fear of water. She'd never been afraid of anything else and logically saw no point in being terrified of such a thing. She did just fine having showers, though she grown accustomed to that. But the idea of filling a tub full of water and bubbles was appalling. She hated to go out in the rain, but she loved to watch it and sometimes thought, when she saw Nessa and the other children having so much fun in the puddles, that it might be fun to join them. But she'd always get to the door and stop, then return to her room or the library to read.

She reached out a hand tentatively towards the pond, thinking maybe she could summon up the courage to reach in and touch a fish. But her hand froze over the liquid and hovered there for a long minute. She bit her lip, steeling herself to go through with it and willing herself to try. _Just a little more_.

"Elphaba what in Oz are you doing?" Frex's voice stopped her and she jerked back, nearly toppling over from the power of the movement.

"Just looking at the fish," she answered quickly, not wanting to admit she'd been trying, and failing, to overcome a fear.

"Well stand back a little, last time you did that you fell in." Frex said, but didn't really pay much attention to his own words.

_I've fallen in before?_ She wondered at that, she couldn't remember falling in. But that would go a long way towards explaining some things if she had. She nearly asked him to explain but he continued before she got the chance.

"Come inside, I've got something to show you."

She had to wonder at that too. Frex normally avoided spending much time with her. Maybe he thought she was a constant reminder of the perfect child he didn't have or something, he just wasn't normally a very hands-on father with her. Birthday or no.

She followed him back into the house and up the stairs to the section generally reserved for state business. This was where his office was located and the council room and audience chamber, where meetings and assembly's were held. She'd only been allowed in here twice, and once she was just a baby so she couldn't remember the experience.

Frex led her into his office, it was ornate and old fashioned, Quoxwood and bronze statues filled the place. Law books, and records filled the back wall and his desk was a neat mass of papers and files. He walked over to a dark cupboard she hadn't noticed before and unlocked the doors.

"I know I don't usually do this," he began somewhat uncomfortably. "But Nanny bought it off some street vendor at one point and thought you'd like it. She said it looked liked something from your books and that you ought to have something special on your thirteenth birthday so..."

When he turned h held a wooden chest, it wasn't extremely large, but it was bigger than any present she'd received previously.

"Here, it's heavy," he said, and moved to the coffee table between to oversize chairs. Then he handed her an aged key, one that would fit the ancient lock on the box.

She fit the key into the hole and turned, the lid snicked open to reveal a velvet interior. She peered inside to find the top of what looked like a large crystal ball. She reached reverently for the object and gently pulled it out and set it next to the box.

It was a crystal ball. She'd read about them of course but never actually believed they existed. It was a beautiful and intricate thing. The ball itself was about the size of her head, maybe a little larger. It sat on a square, gold base. Dragons occupied each corner and their wings held the ball in place. The rest of the base was carved and molded to look like a city.

"Ozmatlas," she breathed, remembering the city from various fairy tales. It was said to be an ancient city where magic originated, and would have been located somewhere in West of even the Vinkus. An oasis in the middle of the desert. The Ozma's were supposed to have risen from there and it had once been the capital of Oz. That is, before the Ozma's and the magic disappeared sometime before the great drought. The Wizard had been sending teams out to look for the lost city and supposedly the Ozma herself, since he'd come into power.

She'd read about the crystal ball itself in her books too. It was supposed to have been lost along with the Grimmerie. If this was the real thing it was very powerful, a talisman as well as an orb.

"The gypsy's told Nanny it no longer worked, she doesn't think it ever did, but we both agreed you'd like it and that as long as it didn't actually do anything then you could have it." He said stiffly.

Working or not working Elphaba didn't know how in Oz Nanny had convinced him to give it to her but she was glad she did.

"Thank you, I love it," she said quietly, still marveling the beautiful thing.

"Why don't you take it to your room, dinner's in less than an hour and I still have some things to finish."

She nodded and thanked him again. She put the ball back in it's box, put the key in her pocket for the moment and then hauled the box to her bedroom.

After she set it down on one of the few shelves not filled with books she pulled it back out of the box. She looked into the crystal abyss, trying to decide whether it was really broke or not, and whether it was the real Orb of Ozmatlas. If it was real it couldn't break, maybe it was just dormant because the magic was gone. Magic was a rare thing in Oz these days. Even she, who had a little latent talent for it, knew this.

She willed something to happen but the crystal remained opaque and empty.

When the dinner bell rang a while later, she was still staring at it. She jumped, she hadn't realized it had gotten so late. She got up from her chair. The key was still on the table, lying below one of the Dragons. She picked it up and strung it through her necklace. She'd leave the ball out for now, maybe keeping it out from the box for a little while would make it do something. But she'd shut the door, if it suddenly decided to wake up it was best that it wouldn't happen in plain sight of Frex or Nanny.

With one last look she shut her bedroom door and raced towards the dining room.

That night, she lay asleep in bed, her back turned to the table where the ball remained. Something odd happened, in the darkness of the hour. The stars were the only light creeping into the room until the orb started to glow and inside smoky swirls formed. It cast light around the room, first green then purples, reds, blues and golds.

Elphaba slept on oblivious to the phenomenon. Pictures appeared inside the crystal, showing memories she had no access to, worlds she didn't know existed, events she'd never heard of and some that she had swirled around.

By morning the images were gone, though the fog remained. When Elphaba awoke she looked at it, and noticed the small change. She decided she'd better put it in the box. If her father found about even such a small thing as a slight change in its appearance he'd probably take it away and have it destroyed.

But a flicker of hope lit in Elphaba. Maybe the magic wasn't gone after all. Maybe it just needed somebody to look for it in the right place.

**W I C K E D **

**Sorry again for the time between updates. This chapter did NOT want to be written. But it's finished now and I like how it turned out. What say you?**


	5. Dear Old Shiz

**Dear Old Shiz**

_**The proudliest sight there is**_

She was sitting on her bed, laying on her stomach actually, writing entrance essays and applying for scholarships to various schools throughout Oz. She wanted to attend Shiz University, but she doubted she'd get in without a letter of recommendation from her father and she hadn't summoned the courage to ask him for one yet.

Elphaba knew that she would probably end up being sent wherever Nessa wanted to go. Unfortunately Nessa wasn't particularly interested in where she went, she was more concerned with getting the whole thing over with as quickly as possible. So Elphaba didn't see the harm in applying for scholarships to the schools she really wanted to enroll in, she figured if she could pull off a full-ride then maybe she could convince Frex to let her go.

She'd just lit a candle to continue with her self-imposed assignment when a knock came to her door and Nanny poked her head in.

"Hey," Elphaba said quietly, looking up from her parchment. "Anything you need?"

Nanny didn't answer for a long time. She seemed to be lost in thought, staring at Elphaba's green quill, which was steadily hovering above her essay, waiting to flow with eloquence. A soft smile appeared on the aging woman's lips and Elphaba got the distinct impression she'd been carried off to another time, somewhere far away in the past.

"No, I just needed to tell you that dinner will be in ten minutes. Your father requested we eat early tonight so you could go up and see him between his meetings tonight." She finally answered.

Elphaba's brow furrowed in confusion, "See him? Nessa and I?"

"No, no just you. He thought he'd have about fifteen minutes between his six and seven o'clock appointments and wanted to talk with you."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

"Good girl."

With that Nanny shut the door and returned to whichever corner of the mansion she'd come from.

Elphaba drained her quill and replaced the lid on the ink bottle, then neatly set her essays on the corner of the desk. Afterwards she quickly put Ozmatlas back in the box. She'd gotten it out hours before to have something to look at while she tried to organize her thoughts. It was currently smoldering with purplish fog, and had been doing that for as long as it had been free of its wooden prison. She couldn't figure the odd thing out, sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of an image, or at least she thought she did. Other times it would swirl and twirl smoke languidly or angrily like now, and more still it would go milky white and pretend to be lifeless.

She'd consulted the library on it, without luck. She hadn't expected to find much, her father would never allow books on supposedly magical objects to line the shelves of his home. So it was a mystery, and one she certainly didn't have time to fathom that night so she put it in its spot and replaced the necklace that the key was on to its rightful place around her neck.

She washed her hands hurriedly and then rushed down the stairs and into the dining room.

Nessa was already at the table next to Nanny. Elphaba took her seat across from them and tucked the cloth napkin over her lap. Seconds later Mrs. Mildred and Luliana, her apprentice, brought supper in.

Vinkus style wantons and noodles a la Emerald City, yum.

They dug in, sitting in companionable silence. Well, as companionably as any of them were when they were all together. Elphaba wasn't one for small talk, neither was Nanny (though she had an unruly fondness for juicy gossip) and Nessa had learned to avoid it after years of dining alone with them. After a while Nanny broke the silence with some news from the city and some scandalous tidbit on the Duke of Kvon Altar's niece. Elphaba and Nessa hhmmed and ahhed at the appropriate times and apart from that dinner went uninterrupted.

When the three had finished Luliana came in to clear the dishes and Nessa wheeled herself away to some obscure part of the house while Nanny had her regular post-dinner glass of wine. Elphaba left the dining room, heading towards her father's office.

On the way up to the east wing of the house she wondered what in Oz he wanted to see her for. Schools was her best guess, maybe Nessa had finally picked one and just hadn't informed her yet. Or maybe Nessa had at least been accepted to one, though Elphaba doubted it. She was only half-way through with all her entrance papers, there was no way her younger sister was finished with them yet.

She knocked on the heavy Quox-wood doors of the study and waited for the muffled "Enter" before pulling the brassy handle to walk in.

She found Frex sitting on one of the leather chairs going over some papers, his reading glasses were perched on the edge of his nose and his state robes were draped over the opposite couch.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, unsure as to where to start.

"Yes," he said looking up. He set the papers down, pulled off his glasses, letting them rest around his neck.

"I wanted to talk to you about schools. I know you want to attend Shiz," he began.

She prepared herself for disappointment, her hopes dashed already.

"And I would agree that it would certainly be the best choice. It's the most prestigious university in the country and I won't have you going to Quox. Not that they have any better schools," he continued. "So I took the liberty of sending the school's officials a copy of one of Nessa's essays and then one of yours. They accepted your sister and you as well. So this fall you'll take a train out. I'm not going to send Nanny with you so I expect you to look after your sister very well."

Elphaba nodded. She was doing her best to stay composed, inside she felt like breaking into a dance and a song. Well a song anyway, she'd never been one for much dancing.

_But still, Shiz!_ She thought, that was the last place she'd expected Nessa to choose or her father to let her go.

"You'll both have to study politics heavily, but I understand that there will be other courses you'll want to take. The headmaster is expecting a letter from both of you to choose your electives. You'll have to help Nessa with hers and of course complete your own.

_Fine, fine. Nessa would have begged for my help anyway._

"Any questions."

Elphaba couldn't think of any, she was too excited.

Well, maybe one.

"Does Nessa know?"

"Of course, but she wanted me to tell you. Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you're excused, my seven o'clock will be here any moment." He picked up his papers once more. "And don't forget those letters, Nessa has the list of classes you're already enrolled in and the ones you can choose from. I expect both letters to be mailed off by Monday."

"Alright father, and thank you," Elphaba said and then walked out.

As soon as the door was closed she broke into a run and nearly skipped down the stairs to find her sister.

She found Nessa in the parlor, working on a drawing. Nanny was next to the fire, squinting at a letter.

When Nessa noticed her older sister enter she smiled her bright, gorgeous smile.

"Did he tell you."

"Yes!" Elphaba nearly squealed.

She couldn't help herself, her wildest dreams were coming true and she was feeling uncharacteristically girlish. Maybe, just maybe with degree from Shiz she could get a job in the Emerald City on the Council and make some real changes for the better in Oz. From there she could do more than anyone could ever do as the assistant to the future governor of Munchkinland.

Maybe Nessa would actually go places with her then, and maybe Frex would regret skipping his oldest child and making the second his heir.

It wasn't that she resented Nessa for being named heir. But Munchkins were very particular about their traditions, and making the oldest child heir, regardless of gender, was one of the most revered. It had been terribly humiliating when Frex had practically shunned her in public by proclaiming her little sister the future governor and given her the birthright. Elphaba wanted a chance to prove that had been a mistake, that she was just as good as Nessa with or without green skin.

"I knew you'd be thrilled, it was so hard keeping the secret but I thought father ought to tell you."

"We're both Shiz students now Nessa, you and I. Just think, a real University, the best even."

"Well I couldn't care less about that, you of all people know that," Nessa replied, not sounding particularly thrilled. "But it will be different, think of the independence we'll have. We'll be able to leave the house on our own free will for Oz sakes, we'll be able to go out and have fun with all sorts of people on weekends. Finally."

Elphaba grinned. Her sister might not have cared for where her degree came from, but college life wouldn't hurt her any. Not when she wanted nothing more than a social life. It would be good for both of them.

"Well even University students have to go to bed sometime, or they'll be out on the street within a week," Nanny commented prudishly from her seat by the fire. "Off to bed with you both, and congratulations."

Elphaba took hold of the handles on Nessa's chair and wheeled her to Nanny for her kiss goodnight and then up the corridor to her bedroom.

"Will you be alright with everything else?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," Nessa said absentmindedly. "Goodnight Elphaba."

"Goodnight," she replied with a smile and then exited, heading straight up to her own room.

Once inside she took the essays from her desk. She wouldn't need them anymore of course, but she thought she'd keep them anyway. A couple of them were really good, it couldn't hurt having the information and thoughts to call upon. So she placed them in a drawer of her desk for safe keeping.

She locked her door as she did every night. It had become a habit since the day she woke to find the Ozmatlas swirling. She liked having it out to see, it seemed more active the more she left it in the open. But she still knew her father, and Nanny and Nessa too, would have a fit if they saw it doing its business.

When the door was locked and the Ozmatlas out she put her pajama's on and crawled into bed, turning the lamp out on the way.

She lay for hours, anticipating the future, imagining all it could hold for her. And Nessa too of course. Fall was in two months. All at once that seemed far too long to wait and not enough time to prepare.

College would be different than primary school of course. Kids were grown up, and had learned to keep rude comments from themselves. And surely there were professors who'd studied their trade and were aching to share it, just as she was aching to learn. She'd be making good in no time.

She thought until she could think no more. And when that happened she gazed at her crystal ball, sitting just across from her on the desk. It was no longer blazing with angry swirls, but the languid golden kind that she could swear she could _see_ into sometimes.

She watched until finally, finally something appeared. She could see people her age and she leaned up from the sheets to get a better look. They were dancing, all of them, she spotted Nessa who was holding hands with a Munchkin boy who looked incredibly familiar. And then she saw what was quite possibly the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. When he faded to the background she caught a flash of green, a girl who was unmistakably herself. She was wearing a sharp hat and dancing. Rather badly. Then another girl, pretty and perky showed up, and danced with her. They both looked horrendibly silly. And yet they looked extraordinarily neat at the same time and soon a whole crowd of people were imitating them.

As quickly as the image had come it was gone, and the orb returned to fog once more.

Elphaba lay back, wondering if the silly orb that "didn't work" revealed the future. And she wondered how she'd ended up dancing with a bunch of people. She'd never been one for crowds or performing. She left that to Nessa, who reveled in attention.

It was so strange, but seemed so right. After all, hadn't she wished that for once she'd be set apart from the crowd in a good way, hadn't she wished for admiration? Getting your dreams seemed so simple when they appeared in a mythical crystal ball. They were so free that way.

Elphaba knew she couldn't wish for an event like that. She'd long ago resigned herself to the fact that she'd never be popular. Yet she fell asleep doing just that anyway. Dreaming of college and friends, and parties and dancing through life.

And with that the countdown was started. The countdown to Shiz. Dear old Shiz.

And the rest is, as they say, history.

**The end seems an appropriate thing to say now but it's not, it's really just the beginning. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: blufair, Eponine Poe, oboe fae, lostladyknight, Born2Bbad, and elphaba-thropp.**

**I hope you liked it. Give yourself a last hurrah and click the little purplish button and review, even if you didn't like it. Have a wicked one!**


End file.
